Promise to the Setting Sun
by CendrawasihError
Summary: The setting sun was truly miraculous. Not only did it cast a bright orange glow in the sky, it also brought two Xiaolin monks together with a promise - a promise to the setting sun. Song from "Digimon Tamers: The Runaway Locomon"


Me: Hello there! This is my first English fanfic, and I'm really glad for that since I have been trying to write since 9 months ago without any results. This is RaiKim, obviously, and I would really appreciate it if you would leave your comments...

Raimundo: I hate to interrupt your moment, but I believe you got a big problem over here.

Me: Oh, Raimundo! What problem?

Raimundo: (points to the right)

Me: (Turns his head to the right) Oh, that problem...

RIka: (running towards Me) GOATBOY, YOU ARE SO DEAD! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC USING MY SONG!?

Me: Oh magnesium! (runs away)

RIka: YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, GOATBOY! WHEN I CATCH YOU, I WILL TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kimiko: Hey, Rai, why is she chasing the author like he just did something bad?

Raimundo: Well, technically, he focused on Digimon Tamers, especially the Rukato pairing. He promised that a Rukato fanfic would be his first fanfic. Unfortunately, he faced many challenges before he turned his attention to Xiaolin Showdown, and focused on the pairing of us. Rika got pissed off, and she was infuriated when she found out that he used her song for the fanfic.

Kimiko: Wow, that's bad.

Raimundo: Well, at least we have another romantic pairing, thanks to him (kisses Kimiko).

Me: (from far away) You could thank me by SAVING MY BUTT! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING DRAGGED TO DOOM!

Rika: (hits Me with a stick) Shut up!

Me: OUCH!

Kimiko: Hey, he's right. Shouldn't we help him?

Raimundo: Nah, he can take care of himself (kisses Kimiko again)

Me: What?! Oh well, please enjoy the story, while I try to figure out a way to get out of this situation. (turns to RIka) OH PLEASE DON'T TORTURE ME! I BEG YOU!

* * *

Note: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Digimon! This story is dedicated to all of the Indonesian fanfic authors. Thanks for the support!

* * *

**Promise to the Setting Sun**

by CendrawasihError

Kimiko looked to her left and to her right. The coast was clear; there was nobody in sight. Immediately she rushed toward the oak tree. After double-checking her surroundings, she sat down, closed her eyes, and began singing.

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset_

_And when the moon shines through the darkness_

_We can find the path that leads us home_

_And on the way you... maybe... sing me a song_

_Promise that you always would be there_

_Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared_

_Help me stand up tall if I fall down_

_Make me laugh away on my bluest day_

_Can you please promise you always would be there_

_Promise you never go away somewhere_

_Every morning into every night_

_Will you watch over me like the sun in the sky_

_Don't let me be alone standing in your light_

_I wish that I could... maybe... sing you a song_

_Tonight..._

"Promise that we'll stay for the sunset," she sang, ending the song.

"Wow, Kimiko. I never know that you could sing that good," a voice suddenly called out. Startled, she opened her eyes and looked toward the voice. She was surprised to see Raimundo.

"Raimundo! What are you doing here?" she inquired, her face turned red due to his comment.

"Well, I was just returning to the temple after inspecting the Shen Gong Wu warehouse when I heard you singing. Besides, the sun is setting down, which perfectly match you song, so I decided to come here to hear you sing," he answered, his lips smirked.

"Oh," she said, blushing even deeper.

Raimundo took a seat besides Kimiko. "You know, I've never heard the song before. And I don't think it's on your iPod. Where did you find it?"

"A friend of mine taught me the song when I was 5," she told him. "It's about a promise that her father made to her. She loved her father very much, and she would sing the song everyday. Unfortunately for her, her parent divorced when she was 7, and her father moved out of the house. She never saw him again since then."

The smile on his face disappeared when he heard the story. "Wow, who knew that the song had a tragic background. Don't you think so too, Kimiko?"

There was no response from her. Tears were leaking from her eyes, and she was bitting her lower lip, as if she was in great pain.

"Hey, Kimiko, what's wrong?" Raimundo inquired, worried about her.

Suddenly, without any warning, she launched herself on to him, wrapping her arms behind his neck.

"Whoa! What the-"

"RAIMUNDO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"

Raimundo was dumbfounded. She had just said the most unexpected words. It was all too real for him.

"Wh-wh-what are you t-t-talking about?" he stammered. He was very shocked that even uttering a few words was hard for him.

"I've been in love with you since the first time we met. You have the most perfect emerald eyes. The smile that you have is like the smile of an angel. I always wanted to tell you about my feelings, but I feared that you didn't love me back. After telling you the story, I suddenly realised that I might lose you, just like my friend's father. Oh, please don't leave me, Raimundo."

For few minutes, he did not respond to her. Then his face began to relax as he regained his senses. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"You know, I actually love you too," he finally said.

Kimiko raised her head from his body. "Really?" she asked, her dry eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, of course. Your eyes are like amethyst, casting a sparkling violet shade to those who sees you. Your skin outshines even the most beautiful Japanese princess in history. When you move, it is as graceful as the best ballet dancer in the world. I am simply lost in you beauty."

He place his right hand below her cheek, raising her head higher, closing the distance between their faces. His eyes were locked on to hers.

"I was also afraid that you would reject me. But now that I know that you love me, I promise that I will never leave you. I will always be with you forever."

Slowly his head moved closer toward her. Knowing his intention, she also moved her head forward. They closed their eyes, and within seconds, they shared their first kiss.

For both of them, it was an unforgettable experience. The kiss was passionate; all of their feelings accumulated over the pas few years were poured into this moment. They pulled each other's body closer, deepening the kiss. It lasted for several minutes, and when they broke up, they were panting.

Kimiko rested her head one again on Raimundo's shoulder. Raimundo followed by wrapping his arms around her body, just like before, but it was tighter. Together, they look on to the setting sun, enjoying the bright orange glow that it cast.

"Raimundo?" she called out.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Promise that you'll stay for the sunset?"

He smiled, "Yeah, and when the moon shines through the darkness."

It was her turn to smile. "I love you, Raimundo Pedrosa"

"And I love you too, Kimiko Tohomiko."

With that, they shared another kiss, knowing that they would be together forever.

* * *

Me: So, what do you think? Please review!

Rika: Shut up, Goatboy! You better be quiet or I stab you with my katana

Me: (gulps) Yes, ma'am!


End file.
